


Top of the 9th

by Zakaro



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canada Moist Talkers (Blaseball Team), Gen, Plus extras, like literally all of them from season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaro/pseuds/Zakaro
Summary: Wherein Beans & McBlase, having been mistaken as one Blaseball player, navigate their daily lives of being a cat and lawyer duo whilst living with and within the Moist Talkers. The 9th Season of Blaseball and the Canada Moist Talkers as seen though the eyes of a tired lawyer-fish and her very long cat.
Kudos: 4





	Top of the 9th

**Author's Note:**

> so my brain decided 'what if you wrote about that stupid longcat and fish-lawyer that you first picked to idol? and what if they went and interacted with all the other moist talkers? and what if you made each its own chapter? and also made it a vague narrative following the 9th season of the cultural event of blaseball? and'
> 
> so yeah now we're here  
> i'd like to say this gets completed before the 10th season has its major things happen  
> but that's unlikely
> 
> ah well, might as well give it a shot.

Paper was not made for Canada.   
  
Well, it might've been at some point in the past, but in the Canada of now, where being dry was a commodity and not one that everyone partook in, To be fair, with modern technology and the magic of waterproof cases, paper wasn't really needed anymore.   
  
If only law firms kept up with the tides. Er, times.   
  
In any case, fighting this wet world was the protagonist of this tale, one McBlase, formerly of the Canadian Centre for Occupational Health and Safety, and current lawyer-pro-facto of the Canada Moist Talkers. Technically if you asked the league, she was a player, but the league also considered her and her cat to be one person. Sometimes she wishes she didn't include Beans on her business cards.   
  
Then again, when your cat looks up at you and mrrrows, innocence and pleading in his eyes, do you just _not_ put him on the card? McBlase has a heart, and most of it is dedicated to that stupid longcat.   
  
Back to the case at hand, the set of papers than began this whole debacle. Speaking of waterproofing, actually, this was yet another disgruntled "fan" of the team suing them for "water damages."  
  
"Really, what else would they expect," McBlase muttered. "It's a Moist Talkers game. You're going to get moist. And now they're angry they got wet. Entitled pieces of..."  
  
Exactly what the soggy suing persons were pieces of was lost to the void as a chime rang through the room, blue light streaming from a wall-mounted screen.   
  
McBlase, on her part, nearly jumped out of her skin. Beans, on the other hand, sprinted into the room to stare at the screen with a chirp of curiousity.   
  
Its message was simple. "SEASON 9 BEGINS IN 12 HOURS. PREPARE FOR BLASEBALL." 

Though there was no real indication of such, the sensation of movement filtered into McBlase's senses.   
  
"Well, Beans, looks like our nice view of Old Toronto's going away. The Arena's headed back to Halifax. You know, we should really invest in an apartment somewhere..."  
  
McBlase continued her ramblings, one hand coming up to pet Beans as he climbed up her body to claim her shoulders as his rightful place. The offseason was coming to a close. Once again, it was time to Play Ball.


End file.
